


Rose

by lmeden



Series: Character [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A rose by any other name…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I want to participate in the SMRW fest that's coming up, but I'd never even read this pairing. So I decided to write a short little one and practice, kind of. I love how it's come out. It also functions as my Character Series entry for Rose Weasley.

“**Rose Weasley** (b. circa 2006)  
Rose is the older of Ron and Hermione’s two children, and their only daughter. On 1 September 2017, Rose was preparing to take the Hogwarts Express to her first year at school, and was rather nervous about whether she’d be sorted into Gryffindor (DH/e).”  
\- hp-lexicon

\-------

Her room named her Head Girl and her hair named her Weasley. She sat at her vanity, the mirror in from of her silent. Her hair was wet and lay in a deep sienna curl over her shoulder and down between her breasts - a flowing tube of paint. It was dark against her pale skin and the water that beaded on it was cool. 

She sat in her quiet room and watched herself in polished glass. Limp, water-darkened hair. Hazel eyes, ashen and unexpected, with pale-furred lids that slid down and up. Nose thin and straight, forehead long. Her lips, thin and pale and nearly grey, framing a too-wide mouth. Her mouth.

Her gaze settled on it. It split her face in two like some enormous hole - a gaping wound of words and food and drink and _life_ carved into her. Slowly she smiled a joyless grin. White teeth, sharp and terrible, glinted. She allowed her lips to fall closed. Her snake's grin vanished. She hated her smile. When she laughed her brother Hugo flinched away, her friends' gazes flickered to friendlier sights. 

She let her eyes slide closed. She was tired, so tired. She looked into the mirror again - over her shoulder. 

The bathroom door was open a crack and soft light filtered through. Mist coiled just outside - wolves and dragons and typhoons of it slipping out the crack and vanishing. Killed by the cool air of her bedroom. She had the sudden urge to stand and walk to the bathroom on her numb feet. She would seal the door behind her and sit with the mist-monsters she had birthed in the shower - let them crawl with little claws over her flesh, sink their teeth into her belly and breasts and thighs until she shook with rapture and fell.

She looked away. 

Her bed with crumpled sheets, so warm and dark, seemed infinitely inviting. But.

The sheets rustled and shifted as her snake woke. He moved on the bed, a single pale arm sliding free and stretching straight up into the air. He groaned and slowly stood. He was lovely from this angle. Lean and pale like the snake she knew he was when he slid inside her and sighed. He turned his angular, harsh face to her and their hazel-grey eyes met in the mirror. _Deny thy father and refuse thy name._ Yes, she knew. She must - she had.

Even his feet rustled against the stones of the floor like scales as he walked to her. He buried his hands in her wet hair, which slipped off her shoulder to tickle her back.

"Rose, my Rose by no other name," he laughed into the crown of her head, his own white-bond hair falling to weave itself in with her own dark tresses. His deep voice never failed to shock her as it thrummed through her body. She always expected his voice to be a sibilant hiss...

His hot hands touched her shoulders lightly and slid down across her chest to cup her bare breasts. Heart and lower belly tightening, she leaned back and savored the heat of him against her chill. 

"You washed," he murmured, and she turned her face up to see his lips curled on the edge of a smile. 

Then he grinned at her. She smiled easily, joyously back - their snake smiles twinned.

-end


End file.
